Mobile wireless devices that provide personal communications services are widely used throughout the world in rapidly increasing numbers. A cellular telephone, otherwise known as a mobile telephone is the typical example of such devices. However, such devices can also be of the type that provides other forms of personal communications services such as e-mail, text messaging, paging, personal notebook computers, gaming consoles etc. Such devices and networks are designed to allow users the mobility to roam throughout the network to access communications services that are managed at the network level. However, these network-based services do not take into account the needs or concerns of the local entities such business offices, government building, university campuses, or other areas to which a wireless device may roam. Such needs or concerns can include the need to protect confidential information, to protect the privacy of individuals present on their premises, to avoid the usage of wireless devices to be a nuisance to others, or to control the content or applications that can be used by particular users. With respect to security and privacy, the need for an appropriate solution is rapidly increasing because of the integration of wireless communications devices with other hardware such as cameras, video and digital voice recorders. Existing solutions do not adequately address concerns that arise at the local level. One existing solution has been to confiscate a user's device when a user enters an office to prevent unauthorized use. However, this deprives the user of any other unobjectionable information or features that may exist on the device.
Therefore, it is desired to provide solutions that meet the local policy needs of entity with respect to wireless devices when a wireless device enters that entity's airspace.